Vehicles may be subject to impact testing standards to assess safety measures for occupants. As one example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) provides a test procedure designed to simulate a vehicle experiencing a side collision with a pole. The NHTSA procedure provides that a test vehicle holding a test dummy as an occupant collides sideways at 20 miles per hour into a rigid vertical pole 10 inches in diameter. Other procedures may be provided by organizations such as the International Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) and the European New Car Assessment Programme (EuroNCAP). The procedures may measure the effects on anthropomorphic test devices simulating occupants in different positions in a vehicle.